The Biker Mice Meet The Turtles
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is another one of my original stories to get the update treatment, as always please read, enjoy and then submit your reviews, thanks.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**The Biker Mice Meet The Turtles.**_

_Chapter 1._

It was a stunningly beautiful day in Chicago. At The Last Chance garage four friends were enjoying that most precious of times, a day off!!. Vinnie had already devoured his beloved breakfast of Hotdogs and Root Beer, in this case the count was six Hotdogs and three bottles of Root Beer, which was a lot even for him, Charley looked at him with dismay, Vinnie saw the look and protested.

**Vinnie: **What? It's hot and I'm hungry and thirsty.

**Throttle:** Hey Vin-man, one of these days you will end up looking like a cross between a Hotdog and a Root Beer bottle.

Modo knew to keep his mouth shut, he just quietly chuckled to himself.

Modo entered the living room and switched on the TV, the news was on.

**Vinnie:** Boring, put some football on bro.

Modo was just about to reach for the remote when a news story gained his attention.

**Newsreader:** In New York, there have been reports of violent outbreaks all over the city, the city's police seem both helpless and powerless to do anything about the outbreaks.

Modo turned the TV off and called for Throttle and Vinnie to join him.

**Modo: **Hey bro's, there seems to be some sort of unrest in the Big Apple and the police don't seem to be able to do anything about it.

**Throttle:** Ok you mammajammers whose up for a road trip to the Big Apple?, Charley-Girl, we're gonna need your expertise and your Big Rig for this one.

**Charley:** You got it Commander.

**Guys:** It's Time To Rock And Ride.

_Chapter 2._

It would take them a while to get to New York so they would need to make some stops on the way, fortunately the trailer on the rig was big enough to act as both a repair pit and a hotel for the guys and their bikes.

The quartet had been on the road for twelve hours when they finally arrived in New York, the guys could not believe the sights that met their eyes, buildings with windows smashed, trash all over the streets and abandoned and over turned vehicles, some of which were on fire.

Charley Parked the rig and lowered the bike ramp on the trailer, the three bikers parked their bikes in the trailer, allowing Charley to raise the ramp again.

**Modo:** Oh Momma, what the hell happened here?

**Throttle:** Well, you got me Big Guy.

**Vinnie:** Aw man, I just thought of somethin', New York, don't they have Turtles in New York?

Throttle turned to Vinnie and gave him the 'I don't believe you sometimes' look.

**Throttle:** Vincent take a look around you, we're kinda in the middle of a war zone and you wanna look for pet shops?

**Vinnie:** Not those kind of Turtles, I mean what is it they call themselves?, oh yeah, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Throttle gave Vinnie that same look again.

**Throttle:** Bro, you really shouldn't believe everything that you read in the papers, those guys are just a myth.

It was now the end of a very long and tiring day and the guys were all worn out with all the travelling they had done, so they all decided to turn in for the night.

It was 3:15 am when Vinnie was woken up by the sound of someone trying to break into the rig's cab, he managed to wake his bro's and Charley. They all quietly left the trailer and made their way to the cab, the driver's door was open, the guys were all ready to pounce on whoever was in the cab, when suddenly someone jumped out.

_Chapter 3._

The guys raised their weapons and then heard a voice.

**Mysterious Voice:** Put your weapons down.

**Throttle:** Hey big guy, I think we're surrounded.

**Mysterious Voice:** I said put your weapons down.

**Throttle:** Ok guys, better do like guy says.

The guys all dropped their weapons and held their hands up.

**Mysterious Voice:** Now turn around you losers.

**Vinnie:** Losers, did I just hear you call us losers?

The guys all turned to face the voice, standing there before them were four large and heavily armed Turtles. Vinnie jabbed Throttle in the ribs.

**Vinnie: **I hate to say I told ya so, but I told ya so.

Throttle was the next to speak.

**Throttle: **Hey whoa, we mean you no harm.

**Mysterious Voice:** Yeah, yeah and I suppose you come in peace as well.

**Throttle:** Hey we've come here to help.

**Mysterious Voice:** Is that so?, who are you?

**Throttle:** We're the Biker Mice From Mars, my name is Commander Throttle, the big grey guy is Modo and the White furred guy is Vincent.

Vinnie cringed every time that someone used his full first name, because it usually meant that he was in a whole heap of trouble.

**Throttle:** Well, it seems that you have us at a disadvantage, you know who we are but we don't know who you are, now does that seem fair to you?

_Chapter 4._

The Mysterious Voicespoke again.

**Mysterious Voice:** We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. My name is Donatello, to my left is Raphaelle, then we have Michaelangelo and then there's Leonardo, finally comes our sensai Master Splinter.

**Throttle:** What would you guys say to a joining of forces, I mean we are both fighting for freedom in one sense or another so essentially we're on the same side.

**Donatello:** I don't know, I think it could work and let's face facts seven tough guys against a whole city, hell hardly odds to be concerned about, let's do it.

The seven new allies entered the trailer of the rig to talk about their plan of action.

**Donatello:** By the way, I meant to ask, whose righteous rig is this anyway?

**Charley:** The rig is mine, but we all use it as a mobile pit garage and a mobile hotel, whenever we're on the road.

The plan had now been formed, there were still a couple of hours until the execution of the plan so the Turtles decided to take the mice to meet their sensai, Master Splinter.

They made it to the Turtles lair, Leonardo went to ask their mentor to join them. Leonardo entered the room closely followed by Master Splinter. Upon seeing Master Splinter, the three mice looked visibly shaken, which was something that Master Splinter had noticed.

**Master Splinter:** I see that my appearance troubles you somewhat.

**Throttle:** Please forgive us Master Splinter, it's just that we have an in built...

Throttle did not finish his sentence, Splinter did.

**Master Splinter:** You have an in built distrust of all rats, yes I know, my sons may not have heard of the Biker Mice From Mars, but I on the other hand have. I apologise if seeing me unnerves you in anyway, I know that mice are the sworn enemy of rats, however, hopefully we can make a few exceptions.

Master Splinter's words seemed to be heartfelt, so they all sat around the table to discuss the plan.

_Chapter 5._

It had been decided that The Biker Mice and The Turtles would fight together as one team to try a quell the violence that was threatening to engulf New York, they knew that it would be a long hard fight, but they were nevertheless determined to be victorious.

The time for fighting was now, at first things were going well for the new friends, that was until Raphaelle took a bullet in his left leg. Modo had seen Raphaelle fall to the ground and made his way over to where Raphaelle was lying, Modo then bent down and picked Raphaelle up in his huge arms and walked back to the trailer.

Charley had been watching the battle from the door of the trailer and had seen Modo pick up the wounded Raphaelle.

**Charley:** Ok Modo, lie him down on the table and I'll see if I can't patch him up.

Modo did as Charley had asked, then went back to the battle. Charley then realised that Raphaelle's injuries were a little more severe and she was going to need help. Charley walked to the door and shouted for Vinnie, who was just dispatching another fighter. Vinnie ran to Charley.

**Vinnie:** Charley, sweetheart, I'm kinda in the middle of something here.

**Charley:** I'm sorry Vin but this can't wait.

Charley led Vinnie into the trailer, Vinnie could see that Raphaelle was now dyeing from his injuries.

**Charley:** I need someone who is fast and not afraid of taking a few risks, so naturally I thought of you. I need you to go get Dr Osborne and bring him and his medical kit here.

**Vinnie:** Well Charley-Girl you certainly picked the right mouse for the job, I'm on it.

With that Vinnie left the trailer and jumped on his bike and left the scene at great speed. Charley thought that Master Splinter should be made aware of Raphaelle's condition, so using Raphaelle's shell cell she called the ageing mentor. Master Splinter was clearly shocked to hear the news and told Charley that he was on his way to the trailer.

_Chapter 6._

Master Splinter arrived at the trailer and entered, the sight of Raphaelle being so badly injured and fighting for his life made him visibly upset. Charley reassured Splinter that Vinnie was on his way to bring back a doctor that they knew, which seemed to calm him down a little. Then Splinter heard Donatello shouting from outside the door of the trailer, he opened the door and Donatello entered the trailer supporting a wounded Throttle.

Throttle's injuries were not as serious as Raphaelle's but it would still take him out of the fight.

Vinnie had now arrived at the doctors surgery, he dismounted from his bike and knocked at the door to the surgery, the doctor opened the door.

**Doctor:** Well hello there Vinnie, have you recovered from your micro bomb incident?

**Vinnie:** I sure have doc, but we need your help again.

**Doctor:** Ok which one of you is it this time?

Vinnie told the doctor about how the three mice and Charley had gone to New York to help with the violence problem and how they had now teamed up with the Turtles and the fact that it was one of the Turtles that needed his help.

**Doctor:** Ok I'll just get my med kit. Oh Vincent, if it's not a rude question, how are we going to get there?

Vinnie pointed to his ever faithful bike, he mounted his steed closely followed by the doctor. The doctor wrapped his arms around Vinnie's waist and then closed his eyes as Vinnie opened the bikes throttle and they sped away.

Vinnie finally made it back to the trailer with a terrified doctor still with his arms wrapped tightly round Vinnie's waist, Charley had heard Vinnie pull up outside and had gone to meet the doctor. Vinnie turned round to the doctor and said with a chuckle in his voice.

**Vinnie:** Ok doc we're here.

Charley had to prize the poor doctor from the back of Vinnie's bike, she then led him into the trailer with Vinnie in hot pursuit.

_Chapter 7._

As Vinnie entered the trailer he saw Throttle lying on one of the tables, he walked over and saw Throttle's injuries, Vinnie fell to his knees by the side of his bro and cried.

**Vinnie:** Bro, what happened?

**Throttle:** Well I got careless and I've paid the price, fortunately Donatello was close by and he helped me back to the trailer.

The doctor now stood behind the white furred mouse.

**Doctor:** Hey Vinnie, don't worry, I'll fix Throttle up first then I'll turn my attention to Raphaelle's injuries.

Within half an hour Throttle and Vinnie were back in the fight, which left Charley and the doctor to work on Raphaelle. After six hours Raphaelle was back in the fight, he wasn't about to let the others take all the glory.

It had indeed been a long and hard fight, with many casualties on both sides fortunately the Mice and the Turtles had the best doctor around so they were able to rest, regroup and carry on fighting. They fought throughout the night, taking an occasional break to re-arm themselves.

It was the beginning of the following day, the fight was almost over, it looked to be a resounding victory for the Mice and the Turtles, there were just the last few pockets of resistance which would soon fall.

By mid morning the fight was over, both the Mice and the Turtles returned to the trailer for some last minute injury repairs and a well earned rest.

**Raphaelle:** I would like to thank both Modo and Vinnie for their part in saving my life, you both risked your own lives to help save mine.

**Vinnie:** No problems bro, that's what friends do.

Throttle stood and made his way over to Donatello to shake his hand.

_Chapter 8._

**Throttle: **Put it there Donatello, you stopped me from being really badly injured back there, I have to tell you that we Mice don't forget our friends and from this moment on you have a friend, in fact you have four friends. If ever you need us all you have to do is call and we'll be here.

Throttle then turned to Master Splinter.

**Throttle:** Master Splinter, you have taught me and my bro's a valuable lesson today, the lesson being that not all rats are bad rats.

Throttle then had a most amazing idea, since the Turtles had shown the Mice their lair and such wonderful hospitality, it would only be right to repay the compliment and show the Turtles how they do it in Chi-town.

The Turtles and the Mice left for Chi-town closely followed by Charley in the rig with Master Splinter and a very relieved Doctor, relieved that he wasn't on the back of Vinnie's bike. Along the way they all stopped at the Mice's favourite Café and introduced the Turtles to the delights that were Hotdogs and Root Beer.

After the extended pit stop, Charley drove the doctor back to his surgery before continuing her journey home to The Last Chance.

Charley arrived back at the garage to find that the Mice and the Turtles had already beaten her to it, they were all sat around the kitchen table talking about the fight they had just had. Throttle stood and cleared his throat.

**Throttle:** I would like to propose a toast, to new friends and allies, to the Turtles.

The Turtles repaid the gesture by proposing a toast to the Biker Mice From Mars.

Special Author's Note: Who would have thought that two sets of alien beings would not only fight as one team but also become friends, but that's exactly what has happened, the Turtles had now found some new friends and allies, in the shape of the Biker Mice From Mars.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
